


nose kisses

by crazyinlawn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also very soft for ksy, bet you wouldn't have guessed that, can this be read as platonic? maybe if you’re as dense as they are, jihoon is very very patient, nose kisses, soft and shy soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinlawn/pseuds/crazyinlawn
Summary: And he looks so pretty laying there, breathing heavily with the biggest smile on his face under Soonyoung, eyes in a dreamy yet still noticeably sleepy haze and oh, before Soonyoung can even catch himself daydreaming he’s kissing Jihoon’s nose.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	nose kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a daze as a desperate cry for more short n sweet snhn fics. it doesn't really have any plot, it's practically just snuggles. it's a soft read so enjoy hihi

The evening sun is nearly at its lowest, filtering through the gaps in the blinds and painting the walls and carpet of Soonyoung’s room in a warm golden tone, nearly touching two pairs of bare feet as him and – what does he even call him at this point? his friend? his _best_ friend? his best friend with very complicated benefits? _god no, that’s too cliché_ – Jihoon lay sprawled out on the former’s bed. Soonyoung is comfortably settled on top of his friend, arms hugging his middle tightly and face snuggled into the soft cotton of his t-shirt, breathing in his cologne.

Soonyoung feels wide awake despite the two of them settling down here with the intention to nap, Jihoon even playing some soft playlist he likes on a low volume. He looks up at the latter who has his eyes closed, occasionally mouthing along to the words in the song currently playing. And Soonyoung likes this view; Jihoon with his pretty eyelashes and soft skin basically glowing in the dim light. He wonders how soft the skin really feels and he’s struck with a sudden mischievous need to _touch._

In the spur of the moment, Soonyoung tentatively cups Jihoon’s face in his hands and slightly pushes his cheeks together to form a small pout, causing the latter to open his eyes, eyebrows twisted into a frown but staying unmoving and waiting patiently for his friend to let go. Soonyoung grins happily, filled with joy at the younger’s pouty face, pushing his cheeks up and squishing them, watching his eyes and nose scrunch up until his entire face is locked away.

The older tilts his head and feels a surge of affection running through him, smile only growing as he carefully lets go of one of his cheeks to comb through Jihoon’s hair and scratch softly at his scalp instead and he wonders how Jihoon can be so genuinely adorable and sweet without even trying, not to mention how he can just let Soonyoung cuddle him like this, no questions asked. Not that Soonyoung under any circumstance is complaining, he likes to think he has a special place in the other boy’s heart no matter the useless protests.

Jihoon’s face softens immediately at the hand in his hair and he leans into the other hand still cupping the side of his face. Soonyoung takes a mental note that he likes having his scalp massaged as he watches the softest smile spread across Jihoon’s face only growing wider the longer Soonyoung’s hand gently massages his scalp. Soonyoung finds himself reminded of a kitten.

He gently moves his hands back to Jihoon’s cheeks, almost pouting himself at the way the smile in front of him transforms into something akin to a pout. Soonyoung’s eyes scrunch up behind his soft smile as he takes a breath before placing his thumbs by the bridge of Jihoon’s nose and dragging them across his cheekbones and closed eyes, almost jumping at the speed the latter’s eyes snap open at. Soonyoung quickly shoots a sheepish smile at the glaring boy in front of him.

“I’m not a cat,” he’s helpfully informed in a sleepy voice.

Soonyoung promptly snorts and fails to stop himself before he’s bursting into giggles and collapsing into Jihoon’s chest, gasping for breath into his neck. Jihoon laughs a little too, mostly at the pure stupidity of his friend almost rolling over on top of him, face scrunched up and entirely red from laughing, high pitched giggles reverberating back from the walls of his tiny bedroom and soon Jihoon can’t stop laughing either, smitten from Soonyoung’s addicting laugh as he wraps his arms around the older, partly so that he doesn’t actually fall off the bed, but mostly because he feels so affectionate.

The laughter dies down and Soonyoung is chuckling breathily, still trying to regain his breath and looking straight at Jihoon, also still laughing slightly, staring up at his roof and taking deep breaths to calm down. And he looks so pretty laying there, breathing heavily with the biggest smile on his face under Soonyoung, eyes in a dreamy yet still noticeably sleepy haze. The tiny mole under his eye and on his cheek, his skin that looks perfect in this lighting – in any lighting really, the tip of his small nose sitting smack in the middle of his stupidly handsome face looking like the squishiest one he’s ever seen and oh, before Soonyoung can even catch himself daydreaming he’s kissing Jihoon’s nose, very conveniently freezing in place with his own face about four centimetres away from Jihoon’s. Jihoon stares back at him, unmoving and barely even blinking. Soonyoung wonders for a moment if he’s done something inherently forbidden and he feels a heavy lump in his throat. He can practically see the wheels in Jihoon’s head turning.

“Friends can kiss each other on the nose,” he quickly defends when Jihoon starts to open his mouth. The latter promptly closes it again and stares, once again challenging the blonde to make a move, to do anything, eyes frantically darting between the brown ones above him. Soonyoung honestly can’t tell whether it’s seconds or minutes that pass.

“Alright…” Jihoon says in a small voice, still not moving an inch and staring _only_ at Soonyoung, making him feel like he’s about to explode.

“Alright..?” Soonyoung almost stutters, eyes wide and still unsure if he just ruined their entire _friendship_ just like that, but Jihoon is leaning up the short distance and leaving a short press of his lips on Soonyoung’s nose.

“Alright,” Jihoon smiles cutely, the way he always does when he feels playful and once again, Soonyoung wonders how this guy can manage to be everything he’s ever dreamed of in the shape of one man.

Soonyoung drops his face into the pillow next to Jihoon’s face as he feels the flush reaching all the way down his neck and further, his smile scrunched into its biggest form squished into the pillow and he’s so _happy_.

“I’ll be doing it often then,” he tries to weakly joke, muffled by the pillow, never letting up on any chance to tease Jihoon to try to get the upper hand.

Unpredictably, however, Jihoon tightens his grip where his arms are still wrapped around Soonyoung and the tables seem to have turned from what he was expecting, because then Jihoon cuddles his cheek right into his hair, and smiles warmly. “I hope you will”

Soonyoung’s eyes snap open in the darkness of the pillow and they dart back and forth through the dark, deep in thought. Jihoon really doesn’t mind nose kisses. Soonyoung wonders if this is something only sleepy Jihoon will admit to but suddenly he startles a little as he hears a low snore right in his ear and he turns his head towards the male hugging him.

His face almost crashes into Jihoon’s as he turns and he smiles immediately, holding back an incredulous laugh at both the insanity of his friend and the proximity in itself. He quickly gives Jihoon one last kiss on the tip of his nose, watching it scrunch up, a half asleep Jihoon shifting slightly and tightening his hold around Soonyoung’s waist.

Soonyoung’s smile is too big for his face and as he closes his eyes all he can see is the replay in his mind of Jihoon’s nose scrunching up all cutely and he knows for sure.

He’s definitely going to be doing that _very_ often.


End file.
